


Like I Can

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Sam Smith Song, College AU, Come Kink, Derogatory Names, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stalking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginial Sex, Voyeurism, Yandere, Yandere Themes, bashing economics, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: Summary:Through a chance encounter of circumstance, Taehyung came into your life like a mantra. His mind was entranced with you, wanting to give you nothing more than his mind, his heart and soul. And even though another lover has hold of your hand, Taehyung was going to show you, that your other lover could never love you like he can.Excerpt:Across the room, a pair of eyes were trained on your fingers. How they curved and fiddled with the cheap plastic of the pen, how they molded into the soft flesh of your cheek and twirled around a strand of loose hair framing your face. Oh, how to be that close to your body? How soft would that supple skin feel beneath rough hands? With fingers slowly skimming down your frame as soft noises left your lips in a mantra, pleading, for something rougher, harder-





	Like I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Genre: Yandere/horror, smut
> 
> Pairings: Taehyung x Reader, Jimin x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Yandere themes (obsession, stalking, non-consensual voyeurism, threatening, light sexual harassment), Smut (oral (female receiving), derogatory names, unprotected sex, dirty talk, cum kink), college au, bashing economics.

It was another long and boring day. You tapped your pen repeatedly to a rhythm in your head that no one else could hear as you leaned your cheek to rest against your open palm. Your eyes shifted to look at the clock across the room. Only a few more minutes before you could escape the hell of a class that was Economics. You tapped your foot impatiently, praying for the minutes to move just a little faster. You didn’t have anywhere important to be after class, but you wanted nothing more than to cuddle up and bed, catch up on your YouTube binge of the new Shane Dawson series and just relax.

Across the room, a pair of eyes were trained on your fingers. How they curved and fiddled with the cheap plastic of the pen, how they molded into the soft flesh of your cheek and twirled around a strand of loose hair framing your face. Oh, how to be that close to your body? How soft would that supple skin feel beneath rough hands? With fingers slowly skimming down your frame as soft noises left your lips in a mantra, pleading, for something rougher, harder-

The second the professor dismissed the class you sprang up from your seat, hastily shoving your laptop back into your bag before making a beeline for the door. You were so close to the exit, so close to walking through the threshold with the rest of your rushing peers. In your haste to leave though, you had bumped into a rather firm surface, causing you to fall flat on your behind.

“Ow…” you mumbled, rubbing your sore shoulder and noting the pain from your tailbone.

“I-I’m so sorry.”

Suddenly a rich, bright pair of eyes were staring into your own, flickering over your body in a quick survey. You smiled gratefully, taking the outstretched hand the man had offered to you as you rose gracefully to your feet. You eyed the flexing muscles in his arm as he pulled you up and you unconsciously licked your lips.

“It’s okay…uh, Taehyung, right?” you asked as you picked up your fallen bag from the floor.

“Y-Yeah! We were in Western Civ together last semester.” a blush crept up Taehyung’s cheeks while his fingers played with a fray in his jeans. “A-Are you sure you’re alright Y/N?”

You raised your brow at him, cocking your hip to the side as you fished your earbuds out of your pockets.

“You remember my name?” Taehyung nodded eagerly as he watched you plug the jack into your phone. “Usually no one remembers who I am.” you hummed, fiddling with the music app on your phone.

“How could I forget you Y/N.”

It was a statement, not a question. You stared at Taehyung for a second too long, and you were sure he could tell that the chuckle you let out in the next second was too forced. Too loud in your ears. But he only smiled at you with his lips parted in a grin.

“Alright, well, I guess I’ll, umm, see you next class.” you gave Taehyung a little wave, putting your earbuds in your ears and turning the volume up as loud as you could, leaving the room and the tall man behind.

Taehyung sighed softly, shaking his hips in a little dance as he picked up his dropped book from the ground. As he bent down, a clear shine stared back up at him. He grabbed his book and the pen that had dropped next to it. Your pen. The same pen that you had been fidgeting with just moments ago. Filled with dark navy ink with teeth marks in the plastic end, Taehyung hummed softly and slipped it into his back pocket.

He’d have to return it to you later.

~*~

The following day came and went, and you found yourself sitting back in the throes of the evening Economics class. Your professor droned on and on about the importance of market price-ups and consumer intelligence but you couldn’t care less about the words coming out of his mouth.

“Damn,” you muttered under your breath as your hand rummaged through the small pocket of your backpack. Just wonderful. You had managed to lose your favorite and only pen. You sighed, leaning back in your chair just to accept the fact that it was just now taken into the void of lost things. You tapped at your computer in regret as you now were forced to take notes in a Word Doc; you weren’t the fastest of typers and you knew you were bound to miss some of the information. Stupid professor for not posting his lessons online. You’d have to borrow the extra notes from someone later, you mused.

In the same spot from across the room, steady eyes followed the slow pace of your fingers moving across the keys of your laptop. It was almost as if he could hear the soft taps of frustration from such a distance and the eyes couldn’t help but crinkle up in amusement. But they soon widened when they noticed the bite to your lower lip, how the soft pink flesh disappeared and returned with a dark and heady blush. He wanted to make that blush appear all over your body. From your lips, slick with love and the promises of what’s to come. From your cheeks, flushed with embarrassment from begging for more and _more_ of him and _only him_. From places even lower, bruised and marked with the imprints of his hands, his teeth, over supple and smooth skin as he _claims_ you as his. How his ears would tingle as your broken whimpers leave those cherry-kissed lips, calling out his name, asking to _be used_, begging for _more_ of his touch, pleading for him to _just go a little lower and feel how needy I am for you-_

You almost cried in relief when the professor wrapped up his lecture, quickly reminding you about the term paper that would be due in a few weeks before waving a dismissing hand in the air. You hummed a tune to yourself as you brought your bag into your lap, double and triple checking that your pen was in fact not there before huffing in defeat. You pulled out your phone as you stood from the desk, trying to remember the brand of the pen so you could order some more of them online when a large hand slowly skimmed the wood of your desk, dropping the pen you had lost in its wake. You managed to catch Taehyung’s wink before he left over the threshold of the classroom, and you hastily packed up your things in order to catch up to him.

“Hey, Taehyung!”

He turned at the top of the stairs, his smile large and radiant when he knew it was you calling out for him. He waited for you to catch up with him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the tiny stride you had. It was completely and utterly adorable.

“Hey you.” Taehyung chuckled at your grateful smile as you brandished the pen around like a sword. He knew you were thanking him for returning it, but his thoughts barely processed the words the left your lips. He was staring into your eyes instead, at the swirling colors and emotions they held.

“Would you mind if I walked you home?” he asked suddenly, cutting off your rambling about how smoothly the pen’s ink wrote.

“Um, sure! Yeah that’d be nice.” you nodded, staring the descent down the stairs with Taehyung at your heels. “It’s been getting darker sooner, and the house I’m at is a little ways away.”

“You live in a house?” Taehyung cocked his head to the side as he held the door open for you, his lips pulling up when you thanked him.

“Mmhmm! Well, me and my roommates rent it out from this lovely little old couple. They’re retired down in the warmer parts of the country and they rent the rooms out to the college students for a little extra cash. It’s nice having private bathrooms and a bathtub, you wouldn’t believe.” you chuckled as you guided Taehyung off the main college road and towards the little suburbs that surrounded the campus.

“It sounds lovely.” Taehyung hummed as he observed the quaint little houses you both passed by. Some lawns overgrown; others manicured with wilting flowers from the changing seasons. They were bright and welcoming, with yellowing streetlights and weeping willow trees.

“Loki!”

Your outburst startled Taehyung, and he watched with wide eyes as you ran up to a small blue house, trampling through the front yard to grab a black cat from an open windowsill.

“Is that your cat?” Taehyung chuckled as you pressed soft kisses onto the cat’s head.

“He may as well be,” you chuckled as Taehyung stroked the cat’s back. “He’s my roommate’s. But he loves hanging out on my windowsill because the sunlight always hits it just right. But I usually crack my window to air out my bedroom and I’m always afraid this sweet man is going to run away.”

Taehyung hummed thoughtfully at your words, nodding his head while your voice filled his mind.

“Well, thank you again for walking me home. I really appreciate it.” you smiled and you could’ve sworn Taehyung’s eyes grew three shades brighter.

“Of course, any time Y/N. You and Loki enjoy your evening.” Taehyung sent you a wink and turned on his heels, walking back down the sidewalk from which you came.

“Huh,” you muttered as your fingers scratched behind Loki’s ears. “What do you think Loki?” you turned to look into the cat’s green eyes and he blinked back at your slowly.

“Exactly as I thought,” you nodded as you walked into the house. “A little weird…but oddly charming.”

Later that night you entered your room with a sigh, letting your back fall against your bedroom door as you rubbed your eyes. You had to put Jisoo and Jennie to bed, those two drunkards, but you loved and cared for them too much to just leave them out in the cold living room drunk off their rockers at three in the morning. So, you put them both to bed, placed cups of water and Tylenol by their beds for the morning to come and hurried off to your room before they could catch you. Not that you think they could get out of bed once they hit the soft comforter as sleep lulled them away.

You heaved yourself off the door and moved to the little speaker that sat on your desk, pulling your phone out of your back pocket while putting on some soft music. You clicked on the lamp, basking the room in a soft glow as you swayed along to the music, throwing your phone on your bed in a flourish as part of your dance. It’s late, you thought, no one will see me this late in the night. You began to sing along softly to the music when you moved to crack open the large window in your room, letting the crisp fall air inside as your open curtains swayed with the breeze.

Oh, what a beautiful voice you have.

You swayed your hips from side to side as you sauntered over to your dresser, pulling it open with a little extra shake of your hips in time with the beat from the song. Your back was to the window as you shimmied out of your jeans, your voice muffling against your shirt as you pulled that over your head too. Your bare back was exposed, making you shiver from the cool wind hitting your skin. You quickly pulled off your panties and replaced them just as fast with a pair as dark as twilight.

That color looks so delectable against your skin, oh how would you react to me pulling them down your thighs with my teeth? So slow with my tongue just barely brushing over your skin, leaving you _bare _and open to my wandering eyes.

You opened another drawer and hummed in thought as your fingers roamed over the soft fabrics nestled within. You made your decision and plucked the silk shirt from the confines of your dresser, letting the white fabric envelop your arms in cool kisses against your skin as it fell down over the curve of your back, the hem just barely covering the twilight between your legs. You danced around your room and turned the music down just a little lower before landing on your bed with a soft plop. You kicked your legs up in the air, watching them keep in time to the rhythm of the music with soft giggles falling past your lips. You picked up your phone and the screen illuminated your face as you continued to kick along to the song, your thumb brushing over the LED screen gently.

Oh, how you tease me in the best of ways, angel. Moving your hips and those legs in such a tantalizing way, like you want me to kneel in front of your alter and just beg for your touch, your voice, your taste. Then to tease me with silk kissing your skin so beautifully, covering the parts of you that I want to devour the most. If only I could touch you, make you mine beneath my lips and fingertips. I’d have you begging for me, pleading _please don’t stop, I need you, I want you so so bad, please unravel me with everything you have to give. _Oh, sweet angel, I will make you mine.

Your head snapped towards the window, gazing out into the still night. You stood slowly, approaching the window with soft steps. You poked your head out, looking left, looking right, before humming in confusion. You closed the window, locking it and drawing your curtains as you made your way back to bed. A feeling of uneasiness settled in the pit of your stomach, a shiver running down your spine. No, you were just imagining things.

If only you had looked straight down in the rose bushes below. You would’ve had a sight to behold hiding behind soft petals. Messy brown strands of hair sticking up in places from where a hand ran through the silky strands. Sweet sweat running down a sharp, curved jawline, tasting like rosewater cologne and a mixture of adrenaline and regret. Full, parted lips, whispering dirty thoughts to the moon as they grew red from exertion and the bites to savor the feeling of long, rough fingers wrapped around a desperate hardness.

“Fuck…”

He tucked himself back into his jeans as he rose on shaky knees, hoping to peer through your window one more time, to send you the sweetest goodnight kiss, but whined in disappointment when he found his view obstructed by unwanted curtains. The hours had been worth it, just to see you lose yourself in your own world, to watch you be so in tune with your body and thoughts. He knew he was obsessed, but how could it be so bad when it made him feel _so fucking good_?

He stood on his feet and scurried off into the darkness of the night, waiting for the next time you two would meet and see each other again.

~*~

Taehyung would like to think you and him have become acquaintances. You would always give him a wave when you walked into class, and he’d wave back from his perch in the raised back of the classroom. He asked you to join him in the back one day, the seats to his left and right always conveniently available, but you declined, telling him you couldn’t see that far away and needed to sit towards the front. He recommended maybe seeing an eye doctor, but you just laughed and told him you couldn’t afford that. His heart broke when you told him that. You deserved the best things in the world, and nothing less, including optical care.

On Monday you didn’t come to class.

On Wednesday you still were nowhere to be found.

Once Friday rolled around and you still weren’t coming to class, Taehyung was out of his mind with worry. Throughout the entire class Taehyung couldn’t focus. All his thoughts were on you, you, _you_. Where were you? Were you okay, hurt, did you need help? Why didn’t he think to get your number before you had up and vanished? His leg wouldn’t stop shaking and his fingers tapped impatiently on the desk. He was going to see you, he _needed_ to see you. He needed to make sure you were okay.

Once the class was over, Taehyung jumped to his feet and hurried to the door, determination set in his features.

“Taehyung, can you come back for a minute?”

Taehyung growled in annoyance before turning back into the room, plastering a fake smile onto his face as he approached the professor’s desk.

“Yes sir?”

“Miss L/S emailed me last night-”

“She did?! Is she okay?” Taehyung suddenly was very interested in what the senile old man had to say, his eyes widening with worry.

“She’s fine Mr. Kim, just very sick at the moment.” the professor eyed his student for a second before shaking his head.

“Anyways, she asked me if I could give you this week’s handouts to give to her. She said you two were friends and would like to get started on the make-up work over the weekend.”

“Friends…?” Taehyung’s lips pulled up into a dreamy smile as the professor dumped the week’s workload into his waiting arms. “I’ll make sure she gets them sir.”

“Very good. Enjoy your weekend Mr. Kim.” the professor watched as Taehyung left the room, arguably in a better mood than he has seen his student in, in a long while.

Taehyung walked as fast as he could down the sidewalk towards your little home. God, he hoped you were taking care of yourself. Or your roommates were helping you out. But it would be pointless anyways, he knew no one could take care of you like he could.

He approached the little blue house, slightly out of breath and hair askew as he knocked on the door. When he heard the door rattle, he managed to pull a smile up his cheeks, hoping to make a good first impression on your roommates, but his smile slowly slid down his face and formed into a scowl once his eyes met who was standing in the threshold.

“Oh! Um, hello.” the man on the other side of the door smiled, his pretty pink lips matching the color of his soft, fluffy hair. “Can I help you?”

“Where’s Y/N?”

The other man frowned at the tone in Taehyung’s voice, and Taehyung couldn’t help but chuckle when the other man stood just a little taller, puffing his chest out.

“Who’s asking?” he raised his brow at Taehyung.

“Jimin,”

A soft croak sounded from further in the house and Taehyung’s heart broke at the sight. You approached the two men slowly, being dragged down by the large purple blanket wrapped around your shoulders. Your eyes were hollow and empty, and your nose as red as can be, but you still mustered up a smile when you saw Taehyung, and that alone made his heart soar in his chest.

“Y/N, you should be in bed.” Jimin lightly scolded you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“Screw that, you were taking too long.” you mumbled and Taehyung snorted at your comment.

“I have the missing work from this past week.” Taehyung held out the papers lamely, and Jimin’s face lit up in recognition as you took the stack.

“Oh! So, you’re Taehyung then?” Jimin held out his hand. Taehyung stared at him for a few seconds before begrudgingly taking the peace offer, not missing the way Jimin’s hand squeezed just a little too hard. Not that Taehyung wasn’t doing the same.

“In the flesh.”

“Jiminie, could you please go put these on my desk for me?” you looked up at Jimin with wide eyes, batting your lashes up at him. “Please?”

“Sure, anything for you babe.” Jimin smiled down at you, giving your head a little scratch. “Nice to meet you Taehyung.”

“Mm, likewise.” Taehyung said as Jimin left the entryway.

“Thank you, Taehyung.” you sniffled, rubbing your nose with your fist balled up in the blanket. Taehyung cooed softly, a cute pout pulling down his lips.

“Are you doing okay Y/N? Really?” you sighed at the seriousness in his voice, nodding your head slowly.

“I’m doing better than before; this isn’t even the worst part of it. I should be back in class on Monday though. Hopefully.” you managed a smile. “Thankfully I’ve had Jimin to help nurse me back to health.”

“Are you and him…?” Taehyung let his thoughts trail off, looking at you expectantly.

“Together?” you finished with a cough. “Mmhmm, for a while now.”

You were thrusted into another coughing fit, and didn’t see the malice in Taehyung’s eyes once he heard your confirmation.

“Feel better soon Y/N.”

You looked up to see Taehyung running away from your house, you watched him for a second before shaking your head, turning back inside.

“What a strange dude…”

~*~

Taehyung cursed as he lay in bed that night, scrolling through all your social media: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram. None of them mentioned nor showed Jimin even once. He shook his head and threw his phone down onto the comforter in frustration.

“Jimin,” Taehyung growled, punching the mattress. He stood, moving to the small desk in the corner of the room as he thought. He glanced at the wall in front of him, freshly painted and dried into a beautiful dark navy blue. The same color of the panties you put on a few nights ago. Your favorite color. He smiled when his eyes met your face, again, and again, all pinned up on the blue wall in front of him. Most pictures were from your social media, but some he took himself from his little hiding spot in the rose bushes, from the back of the classroom when no one else was paying attention. He opened the journal that rested on the desk, glancing through the written fantasies, the moonlit thoughts from the dirtiest part of his mind on what he wanted to do to you, what he _desired_, what he _needed to have_.

As he flipped, he came upon a page he had written with the pen you oh so clumsily dropped. Your name. Repeated over and over again in loops and hearts and every which way between. Taehyung thumbed at the indentations in the paper, remembering how hard he had pressed, how _hard_ he had held himself while the thoughts of you overfilled and controlled his mind, bringing him the greatest pleasure that was dried onto the paper as he came with your name on his lips.

Taehyung chuckled.

Jimin. He was merely an obstacle in Taehyung’s plan to make you become his. Jimin couldn’t even compare to what Taehyung could do and give you. Would Jimin study every part of you like Taehyung had? He knew everything. From your favorite color and food, right down to the name you had given your pet rock in the 3rd grade (It was Thor, oh how he loved your nerdy side). Would Jimin be willing to retrieve the stars for you? Or maybe the moon if you had wanted it. He would even go as far as to retrieve the Heart of the Sea for you, despite his fear of the deep ocean. If you wanted it, Taehyung would do it. He would do _anything_ and _everything_ for you, and your love. Would Jimin sacrifice himself for you? Would Jimin kill for you? Because Taehyung knew he would. He would tarnish his hands crimson, stain his clothes with the blood of those who tried to keep you from him, of those who hurt you, who doubted his hard-raging love for you.

Taehyung knew you didn’t need a boy. No. Jimin was a boy. You needed a _man_. A man like Taehyung. A man who was willing to _serve_ your every beck and call, every _want_ and _desire_. You needed to be _worshiped and loved_.

And Taehyung was going to make that happen. He was going to show you what true love really was.

Once he got rid of the pesky problem known as Park Jimin.

Taehyung was walking back to his apartment from his Thursday class, Hozier blaring through his earbuds as he observed the campus, catching your beauty in almost everything. From the way the leaves were starting to change their colors, how rainbows shined in the rain puddles from the shower earlier in the morning, to the last few butterflies migrating south for the chill to come, everything was just beauty incarnate for you. And right on the outskirts of campus, next to the science department, did Taehyung see him.

Jimin, leaning against the hood of a silver Volvo, idly scrolling through his phone. Was that perhaps why you liked Jimin so much? Because he had a car? Not that you needed it in a college town anyways, fucking showoff.

“Taehyung!”

The devil was really trying his patience today.

Taehyung listened to Jimin’s call, pulling the earbuds out of his ears as he approached the shorter man.

“Let me be blunt,” Taehyung started before Jimin could even muster a hello, his mouth grimaced into a sneer. “I don’t like you. And I really don’t want to be seen with the likes of you in public, so what do you want?”

Jimin just smirked, his eyes growing dark as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I just want to know what your problem is, dude.” Jimin spat. Taehyung scoffed.

“I should be asking you the same thing. How could someone like Y/N be associated with someone like you?”

Jimin chuckled, moving into Taehyung’s personal space as he looked him up and down.

“You have a lot of nerve saying something like that to me.”

“I’m not afraid of you Park Jimin.”

“Oh no, I know that perfectly well,” Jimin smirked. “But I know you are scared of losing something else. Or should I say someone else?”

Taehyung’s face fell and Jimin chuckled triumphantly.

“I knew it. You’re jealous of me because Y/N is with me and not you. But guess what weirdo.” Jimin shoved Taehyung’s chest, causing him to stumble back. “Y/N is mine. Not yours. She may not see that creepy obsessive aura shit you have going for you, but I do. And one word from me can keep her so far away from you the only thing you’ll be seeing of her is her name on a restraining order.”

“You don’t deserve Y/N. You stole her away from me, and I promise you I will be getting her back.”

Jimin just laughed, so hard that tears came out of his eyes.

“Are you delusional up there? We’ve been together for months, and you just came into her life, what? A few weeks ago? Get out of whatever fantasy you have in your head; you’ve never had her and you never will.”

The two men were now face to face, scowls on their lips and eyes shining with fury.

“Y/N will soon realize that she needs me, not you, in her life.” Before he knew it, Taehyung was laying on the ground, winded and out of breath.

“Don’t make me hurt you anymore Taehyung. I’m only going to tell you this once. Stay away from Y/N. She’s mine. And she’ll never belong to you.” Jimin growled as Taehyung stood on his feet.

“She’ll see. Y/N will figure it out on her own that she wants me. She loves me.” Taehyung mumbled.

“Oh, you think so?” Jimin chuckled. “We’ll see about that. And you know what, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. I won’t tell Y/N about any of this, just to humor you. Now get out of my sight.”

Taehyung couldn’t be happier to listen to what Jimin had to say. He left the campus faster than he ever had before.

Oh, he was going to kill Park Jimin. He was going to prove him wrong.

~*~

Taehyung was the first into Economics like always. He always wanted to get there first, so he could wave and smile at you from his spot in the class. When you walked in today though, his heart did little flips in his chest. You were wearing glasses, a soft smiling pulling up your lips when you returned Taehyung’s wave. You paused for a moment, your nose scrunching up in thought before you started to climb up towards him, and oh no, no Taehyung swore his heart was going to explode once you were right next to him. You cocked your hip out, a playful glint in your eyes as you tapped on the desk to his right.

“Is this seat taken?” you giggled as Taehyung shook his head no, plopping yourself into the chair next to him.

“You look a lot better.” Taehyung hummed as he watched you take out your laptop. You chuckled, rolling your eyes at him.

“Thanks, girls love hearing that.”

“N-No! That’s not what I meant! You always look amazing, but you were sick and looked miserable and I just, ah…” Taehyung could feel his cheeks heating up, this wasn’t how he wanted this conversation to go. When he heard your laughter, Taehyung peered over at you through his bangs, a sheepish smile on his lips.

“You’re cute Tae.”

“Cute?” Taehyung’s heart thumped a little faster.

“Mmhmm,” you nodded as you dug through your backpack for paper and your trusty pen. “I am feeling a lot better though, thank you. It’s just fun to tease you.”

Taehyung’s heart skipped a beat when you winked at him, and he could feel himself melt into the chair at the thought of you teasing him a little more. In both the light and the dark.

“I heeded your advice.” you continued as you pulled off your glasses to wipe the smudges off of them. “An early Christmas present from my mother. They’ll have to do for now until I can get contacts.”

“I personally think you look beautiful.” Taehyung murmured. It took him a second to process his words before he looked over at your shocked expression. “With the glasses I mean, they just enhance your eyes.”

“Oh,” you chuckled, looking down to fiddle with the keys on your laptop. “Well, thank you.”

You were both thrusted into silence after that, as other students came walking in and when the professor started the class. Sitting next to you was both a blessing and a curse. For one, Taehyung got to brush knees with you all class and got to notice all the little details he could never see before. Like how when you were bored, you’d play with your fingers, or how you crossed your ankles and knees every few minutes, almost as if you couldn’t find any comfortable position to rest in. He got to smell the heady and perfect scent of your perfume; lilies, violets, clementines and something a little sweeter that Taehyung could only describe as you. And in the stolen glances he took, he was fixated on your lips. In the way you nibbled on them when you were concentrating, how you pouted in confusion, and how you always seemed to be wetting them with the tip of your tongue, gliding along the smooth, pink skin almost teasingly slow, like you were purposely riling Taehyung up for him to take you in the way you deserved. He almost couldn’t take all the teasing.

“Don’t forget to check the partner list for the group projects, they’ll be sitting here on my desk.” the professor shut his briefcase with a resounding click, and immediately the class stood, ready to get home after the long night class.

Huh, class wasn’t over that soon, was it?

“Do you wanna go check the list?” you asked as you stood, packing your things up before slinging the bag over your shoulder. Taehyung immediately stood, shoving his things away as he followed you down to the teacher’s desk, a smile spreading across his cheeks.

“Looks like the angels has destined for us to be together.” Taehyung chuckled.

“Or maybe the professor just paired us together due to the sick week fiasco and he knows you’ll be able to catch me up.” you stuck your tongue out at Taehyung, and he wanted nothing more but to taste your tongue against his own.

“Here, gimme your phone,” you held your hand out expectantly towards Taehyung.

“W-Why?”

“So, I can give you my number for the project, silly.” you shook your head, making grabby motions with your fingers.

“I, um, my phone’s dead! Yeah, that’s it, so let me just put my number in yours.” Taehyung chuckled and you eyed him wearily.

“Fine,” you relented, handing over your phone after unlocking it. “If you didn’t want me to see the boobs as your lock screen you could’ve just said so.” you teased. Taehyung shook his head, hiding his smile through the bite in his lip. If only you knew that his home and lock screens were pictures of you, one taken from class, another from a beach photo shoot you posted on Instagram last summer.

“Did you want to maybe start it tonight? At least the initial planning if you’re free?” Taehyung asked, hopping on any excuse just to be with you as he gave you back your phone.

“I can’t tonight. It’s ‘date night’.” you rolled your eyes as you and Taehyung walked out of the classroom. “Jimin and I try to meet at least once a week to hang out, since he’s busy doing all his pre-med shit we rarely get to see each other. Monday just happens to be the night where we’re both free.”

“Oh? Is that so?” he hummed in thought.

“Yeah, so unfortunately I have to head back. But I’ll text you later, yeah?” you smiled at Taehyung and he couldn’t help but return the gesture.

“Sure, I’ll see you soon Y/N.” he waved as you left the building, a smirk taking over his once innocent smile.

~*~

Your curtains swayed with the breeze from your open window that night, reaching out to your form laying against the bed. Tonight, you were accompanied by another, the both of you cuddled under a blanket as you indulged yourselves with reruns of The Bachelorette on your little laptop. You knew Jimin only put up with your silly reality television to make you happy, which is why you were cuddled into him so closely and intimately, with your head on his chest as your hand idly traced shapes into his abdomen. You knew Jimin just wanted to be close to you, to escape the stress of school even for just a night. You leaned further into his touch, where his hand was petting through your hair gently, savoring the contact.

“She’s an idiot.” you mumbled into Jimin’s skin. Jimin just chuckled at your comment, looking down at you with shining eyes.

“And why do you say that?”

“It’s obvious that she loves him, and that he loves her back” you hummed and shook your head while you watched the Bachelorette dismiss the losers for that episode. “But she’s getting rid of him because he’s not as good looking or as rich as the other men are. Stupid.”

Jimin cupped your cheek and nudged you to look up at him. You giggled when Jimin nudged his nose against yours, carefully shutting and placing the laptop on the bedside table with his free hand.

“I agree. A stupid reason to eliminate someone from an obviously scripted TV show.” you rolled your eyes at Jimin’s sass, smiling nonetheless when he placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

“If we were in that position I just wouldn’t leave, I’d stay and fight for you, my love.” Jimin explained with a flourish, pulling you up and onto his lap.

“My hero,” you teased, cupping Jimin’s cheek in turn, pulling him closer.

“I know right,” he hummed with a cheeky smile gracing his lips as he indulged you in the kiss you were craving.

Jimin wrapped his arms around your waist, supporting you as you pushed Jimin back to lay against the pillows completely. He was so warm against you, his lips tasting like the remnants of the coffee he had earlier and the spearmint gum he had to chase the bitter taste away, but you couldn’t imagine a taste any sweeter than Jimin’s. You allowed yourself to relax against Jimin’s chest as he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to meet yours as your hands roamed from his cheeks to his shoulders, massaging the tense flesh beneath your fingertips. You hummed in approval when a hand moved up to tug through your hair, a gasp falling between your parted lips when Jimin’s other hand gripped the flesh of your ass, gently squeezing and fondling as his lips moved down your jaw to press hot, wet kisses into the flesh of your neck.

His lips and tongue were so hot against your skin, your light breaths turning into soft moans when he applied more pressure, sucking and nibbling at the base of your throat. You knew he was leaving marks, the possessive man Jimin was. Normally he wouldn’t dare mark your neck, usually he preferred to leave his claims of possession in lower, more hidden places, but you couldn’t care less when his lips felt so good against you. You whimpered softly at the menstruations, pulling on the back of Jimin’s neck to pull him up for another kiss.

Jimin chuckled at your enthusiasm, relishing in the whine you gave him when he moved his lips from your mouth to your ear.

“Do you love me Y/N? Am I the love of your life?” he teased, his fingers moving up from your ass to travel underneath your shirt. You nodded, letting out a shaky gasp when his teeth dragged against the shell of your ear, his hot breath fanning over the abused skin as he took your earlobe between his lips, lightly tonguing at the soft flesh.

“Use your words, princess.”

“I love you, Jimin,” you moaned when Jimin’s hands found your covered breasts, fondling the flesh between his grip as his thumbs traced the top of your chest. “God, you’re the love of my life.” you whimpered as you started to grind into his lap, and Jimin chuckled at the desperate and shaky movements of your hips.

“That’s right, my fucking beautiful slut.” Jimin growled in your ear, making you gasp and whine when his hands moved back to your hips, stopping your gyrating movements.

“So desperate for me, hmm? My needy little girl.” Jimin smirked, letting his lips brush the lightest of kisses against your cheeks. You turned your head, trying to capture his lips with yours but he moved down to your neck again, leaving more blue and purple blossoms in his wake.

“My slut loves me so much, right?”

“Yes,” you moaned, doing your best to move your hips against the growing hardness between Jimin’s legs, but his grip was too strong.

“That’s right princess, because no one loves you as much as me. No one knows your body like I do, and no one can make you feel _pleasure_ like I do. You’re _mine_.” his voice was raspy and deep and you whined at his words.

“Please, Jimin…”

“What do you want Y/N? Go on, use your big girl words and beg for me.” Jimin smirked against your collarbone, laving his tongue over a very tender bruise.

“Jimin, please, fuck me! Make me yours and only yours, I want to feel every part of you against me, I want to feel all the pleasure that only you can give me.”

Jimin couldn’t resist anymore, pulling you in for a searing kiss. You moaned in relief, eagerly kissing him back with tongue and teeth as he gathered you in his arms and flipped your positions on the bed so that he was the one on top. You ran your fingers through his pink hair as his fingers unbuttoned your night shirt, relishing in the feeling of his touch. Jimin broke the kiss with a soft pop, smirking at the pout in your lips, all swollen and red just for him.

“Take your shirt off slut, I want to see you.” Jimin ordered, sitting back on his heels to take his shirt off too. You threw your shirt aimlessly into another part of the room, watching Jimin with bated breath.

Jimin was breathtaking. His body firm with golden skin stretching over tightly packed muscles. You licked your lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to have a taste of him on your tongue.

“Can I touch you?” Jimin smirked at your question, purposefully flexing his muscles as he hovered back over you, his hands coming to rest on either side of your face.

“You may.”

You almost cried in relief as you ran your hands across his chest, down his abdomen to thumb at the muscles and smooth lines he worked so hard to achieve.

“You look so beautiful with this color on you princess,” Jimin whispered as his thumbs toyed with the straps of your marron bra. Jimin carefully undid the hooks, pulling the fabric away to reveal your bare breasts to his wandering eyes. You keened when he gripped your breasts between his nimble fingers, moaning as his thumbs played with your nipples until they became hard. Jimin hummed softly when you buried your head into the crook of his neck, leaving your own marks of possession into his skin that he’d wear proudly.

“C’mere.” Jimin pulled you up into a lighter kiss, taking his time as his hands worshiped your breast and as yours explored his abdomen. His fingers moved from your breast to your shorts, gently toying with them before he stood from the bed, admiring how debauched and sultry you looked just from his hands and lips.

“Take them off.”

You followed Jimin’s orders eagerly, a rush of arousal flowing through you as you tossed your shorts and underwear in the same direction as your shirt. Jimin chuckled at your desperation, as he slowly slid off his sweatpants. Your mouth watered at the sight; his dick was so _hard_ and so_ thick; _you felt another rush of arousal drip down your thighs and you knew Jimin saw when you heard him groan hungrily.

Jimin climbed back onto the bed, laying down on his stomach in front of you, his face only inches away from your dripping core. He wrapped his arms around your thighs, pulling you closer to him. His nose ran up and down the inside of your thighs, making you shiver with the feeling of his heat _so close_ to where you wanted him the most. 

“So pretty,” his voice was husky and deep and it made you clench in anticipation as you felt yourself become wetter from Jimin’s words alone.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me. Spread your legs wider for me princess.” Jimin guided your thighs to part even further, exposing every inch of you to his lust-filled eyes and he cursed.

“You’re _dripping_, you dirty slut. Your cunt is so pretty, so wet and aching to be filled with my cock, hmm?”

“Please, Jimin.” you begged, your stomach clenching and legs trembling.

“Bet I could just slide in, no prep needed. But that wouldn’t be nice of me, would it? You wanted me to give you the pleasure that only I can give you. To feel every part of me against you, to make you _mine_.” Jimin placed staccato kisses into your thighs, and you moaned when his lips kissed at your folds.

“Jimin, please-” your words were cut off by a whimper when his tongue slowly moved up your labia.

Suddenly, Jimin’s lips were sucking at your clit and you were gone, moaning without restraint as you tugged at Jimin’s locks, urging him to get closer. His tongue was like hot fire against you, burning your skin as he moved between your clit and your dripping hole, building you up with fast and precise strokes to your clit only to bring you back down with the full of his tongue gently gliding through your lips to lap up every drop of your essence.

When Jimin moved back up to your clit after bringing you down for a third time, you shoved him deeper into your pussy, grinding against his tongue as you took what you wanted with broken moans of pleasure falling past your lips. Jimin’s fingers soon joined the mix, one then two slipping in easily as he started a brutal and punishing pace.

“Jimin,” you cried when you felt your release building up in the pit of your stomach, urging him closer as he moaned against your folds. He released your clit with a pop and you cried at the loss of the pleasure, moaning just as quickly when he added a third finger to pound against your g-spot relentlessly.

“What is it? Does my slut want to cum around my fingers?” Jimin’s lips hovered over yours, his eyes staring intensely at the expressions flicking across your face.

“Oh, _shit_,” you wailed, closing your eyes from the embarrassment at having Jimin look at you so intensely.

“Look at me Y/N.”

Your eyes shot open at the growl in Jimin’s voice, daring not to disobey him at the cost of your orgasm steadily building up. You were horny and so, so close to cumming.

“You want to cum?” Jimin asked mockingly, his thumb flicking over your clit. You were chanting a mindless mess of pleas, begging Jimin to bring you to release.

“Yes, yes, yes, _yes_. Jimin, please, _please _let me cum. I want to cum around you so bad.” you cried.

“Who’s making you feel this good?”

“_You!_ You are Jimin, please, _please-_”

“That’s right, now cum around my fingers, slut.”

And you did, clenching hard around Jimin’s fingers as you cried out his name into the night. The pleasure was blinding and overwhelming, making your body tremble as you rode out your high through Jimin’s relentless pounding, clutching at the bed sheets beneath you as your thighs shook from the pleasure. Jimin removed his fingers from you, humming as he looked at your release dripping off of him, taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking down your taste eagerly.

“There’s a good girl, coming just from my fingers and tongue. You taste so fucking good, so _sweet_ just for me.”

“Jimin,” you whined for him once you saw him sit up. His cock was dripping and red and looked so thick; you wanted nothing more than to feel it pound inside you, so deep. You clenched at the thought alone, and even though Jimin’s fingers were wonderful, you wanted something harder and hotter pounding at you instead.

“Don’t worry princess, I’m far from done with you.” Jimin smirked, his lips and chin shining with your release. He hovered back over you, his thumb gently stroking your cheek as he gave you a sweet kiss. You moaned at the taste of yourself on his lips, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him closer to you.

“How do you want it princess?” Jimin asked after indulging you in your fill of kisses.

“Wanna be on my hands and knees for you.” you admitted softly. Jimin chuckled and pecked your lips, gently slapping your cheek.

“Then get to it slut.” Jimin’s voice grew hard again and you readily got in position, arching your back and presenting yourself to Jimin’s gaze.

“Mm, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Jimin planted a harsh slap on your ass, making you moan as he fondled the flesh, soothing the slight burn.

Jimin lined himself up with your entrance, teasingly dragging the head of his cock through your folds before sinking it inside you. You both groaned in unison as Jimin stretched your walls, sliding every inch in until he bottomed out inside you, his hips flush with your ass. He stopped to let you adjust, and you savored the feeling of how thick Jimin felt inside you; how hot and hard he was pressing in all the right places.

“Jimin, please, _move_.”

That was all Jimin needed before he started moving his hips, pounding your cunt into oblivion. Jimin’s grip was tight on your hips as he fucked you raw, pushing you down into the mattress until your arms gave out. He draped himself across your back, holding your hips up as you moaned wetly into the pillow beneath you. Jimin brought his hand to your hair, pulling your head back up to hear your moans and cries fully, making the most beautiful music to his ears.

“What a good little slut,” Jimin praised. “Letting me fuck you nice and deep and raw.”

“_Shit!_” you wailed as he pulled your hair, increasing the pace of his thrusts, his dick stretching you out wide and rough, just the way you liked it. “_Jimin!_”

“God, you’re so tight,” Jimin growled, his hips slamming into the flesh of your ass. “This dripping cunt was made just for me, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, _God_, please, _please_-”

“That’s not my name Y/N.” Jimin cooed mockingly, grinding his dick deeper inside of you as his sweaty chest pressed even closer, his hot breath coming out in pants next to your ear. “Who’s making you feel this good?”

“_You! _Jimin, Jimin, _please_-” you started to cry, wanting nothing more than to come again.

“You’re doing such a good job coating my cock, slut. So tight and pretty, wanna fill you up until you’re dripping.”

Your pussy clenched around his hot, hard cock. Jimin hissed, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

“I felt that slut, you just got so tight around me. You like the sound of that? Want me to cum in this dirty, greedy pussy of yours?

“Jimin,” you gasped, getting closer to the edge from Jimin’s relentless thrusting. He was going hard enough to hurt, his breaths coming out in harsh pants against your ear only serving to rile you up even more. “_Please_.”

“Want you to cum around me,” he said, removing his hand from your hair to rub harsh circles over your clit. You wailed into the pillow below, pushing your ass further into the air as you whined. Your second orgasm was rapidly approaching, making your whole body tremble with want and need.

“Need you to cum around me slut, so I can fill you up just the way you like it. Make it nice and messy for you, make sure everyone knows you belong to _me_. Make sure you feel me dripping from you for days.”

You cried into the sheets, gripping them tightly in your fists as your pussy clenched around Jimin’s dick, pushing you closer and closer until you came with a scream, thrashing around the bed in pleasure. You felt tears coat your cheeks as Jimin’s pace somehow became even harder, pushing you into oversensitivity.

“That’s it, such a good girl for milking this cock, now you’re going to take what I’m going to give you, right?”

You nodded helplessly, trembling under his pounding as you tried to clench around him, to make Jimin feel just as good as he made you feel.

“Fuck, _yes_, you’re clenching me so tight,” Jimin panted, and you soon felt a warmth spread throughout your pussy, hot and bursting from your seems as Jimin came with a shout of your name, grinding himself into you to prolong his pleasure.

Jimin collapsed on top of you, whispering soft praises and words of encouragement into your ears as he kissed your head. He carefully pulled himself out of you and you both groaned at the loss of warmth.

“Shit Jimin,” you chuckled breathlessly, flipping yourself over to look at the creamy mess between your thighs. “You outdid yourself this time. Holy shit.”

Jimin just giggled at your praise, pressing a kiss on your forehead.

“I’ll be back.” he winked, walking into your adjoining bathroom and returning quickly with a wet cloth. He carefully wiped you clean, humming softly as he did so and blowing you kisses from his pursed lips. He dropped the cloth back off in the bathroom, throwing you a new pair of panties and your sleep shirt as he pulled on his sweats. You put the items on gratefully as Jimin joined you back on the bed, holding you close to his chest as his fingers rubbed your back.

“I love you, Y/N.” Jimin mumbled into your hair.

“I love you too Jimin.” you looked up and frowned at the serious expression on his face. “Are you okay? I was fine, right?”

“Oh princess,” Jimin placed a kiss on your lips and you melted at the contact. “You were amazing. I just want you to know that I do love you very much.”

“Oh,” you hummed softly, placing a kiss on Jimin’s cheek. “I love you too. Very much.” you giggled and Jimin couldn’t help but smile down at you.

“I’m going to head to the bathroom, okay?”

“Alright princess, then cuddles?”

“All the cuddles you could ever want.” you agreed, pecking his lips before heading into the bathroom.

Jimin waited until you shut the door behind you before standing from the bed, moving towards the open window. Jimin opened it just a little wider, breathing in the fresh night air.

“Next time, make yourself less obvious, you fucking pervert.” Jimin watched as Taehyung stood from his hiding spot in the rose bushes, unashamed and debauched under the moonlight.

“Did she…?”

“Do you think we would’ve done all that if she knew we had an audience?” Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to tell her?” Taehyung asked. Jimin just chuckled.

“I’m not sure, I like seeing you on edge. If you leave her alone, then I won’t.”

“We have a project-”

“I know,” Jimin cut Taehyung off. “After the project, you leave her, you leave us, alone. And your little secret will go down with the both of us to the grave.”

And with that, Jimin shut the window and the curtains, blocking Taehyung’s view to the inside of the room. Taehyung knew then, that he’d have to bring his plan to fruition a little sooner than planned.

~*~

It was Friday night, and you were all alone with Jimin by your side. Jennie and Jisoo were out, and Jimin was surprisingly not cramming for some kind of test, so you both took it upon yourselves to spend a little more quality time together, this time on the living room couch, watching anime on the huge TV the homeowners had left for the housemates. You were both cuddled up, snacks on hand, and everything was perfect.

A knock sounded at the door.

“Do you want me to get it?” Jimin made a move to stand, but you pushed him back down.

“No, you sit. I’ll get the door.” you stood, walking over to the door and opening it with a smile.

You remembered being pulled outside, against the wall of your house as something was pressed against your face. You heard Jimin shouting and an exasperated sigh before everything faded to black, not even remembering falling face first to the ground.

You had never been drunk before, but if you were to guess, this is what a hangover would feel like.

Your head was pounding against your skull, like a migraine that would be impossible to cure. Your face hurt, feeling heavy and weighed down against your head. You didn’t even want to open your eyes in fear of more pain being brought down upon you. But you managed to do it anyways.

This wasn’t your room.

That was your first thought when you sat up, rubbing your heavy and tired eyelids. These weren’t you bed sheets, no matter how comfortable the red gingham was surrounding your entire body. Your eyes looked around the simple room, but you were soon wide awake when you saw what was sitting so blatantly in front of you.

Your face.

More importantly, your pictures, strewn about the navy-blue wall in front of you, arranged in the shape of a heart. The memories came flooding back as your body was thrusted into a state of shock. Jimin’s yelling, being shoved against the side of your house as your eyes met the ones of-

“Angel!”

Your head snapped in the direction of Taehyung’s voice as he entered the bedroom. In his arms was a tray, and he hummed softly as he sat on the corner of the bed, placing the tray right on your lap with a satisfied smile. Chocolate chip waffles, with bacon and hash browns on the side with a glass of apple juice.

“You know my favorite breakfast?” you cringed at how small and broken your voice sounded, and you couldn’t bring yourself to look up at Taehyung’s enthusiastic nod.

“Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t know what my girlfriend loved?”

You stiffened at Taehyung’s words, keeping your eyes trained on your lap, trying to avoid the appetizing food in front of your face.

“I-Is…Jimin-”

“Don’t!” Taehyung growled, and you couldn’t stop the whimper that left your lips. “I don’t want to hear another man’s name coming out of your lips. The only name you should be saying is _mine_.”

Taehyung shook his head in disappointment, but in the next second he was giggling like a little boy in a candy store.

“You’re going to be the death of me angel, with all the power you have over me.” Taehyung sighed wistfully.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm the shaking in your body and to keep the tears from streaming down your cheeks.

“Is…_h-he_…okay?”

“He’s alive, don’t worry angel,” a wave of relief rushed over you. You managed to look Taehyung in the eye when you spoke your next words, trying your best to put on a brave face.

“What do you know about me?”

You listened to Taehyung’s rant of love, admitting everything that he knew about you that he found from your social media and your intimate family’s pages as well. And you were scared at how detailed he was, even down to the dates of specific events happening. He went on and on, confessing his sick and obsessed love he had for you. And he did it all with a _smile_, with _adoration_ overflowing in his eyes. When he finally stopped, after twenty long minutes, you didn’t know what to say or what to do. But Taehyung seemed to know.

Your body was stiff and still when Taehyung moved to sit behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist as his chin fell onto your shoulder. You felt sick to your stomach, and the delicious smells from the food in front of you only worsened your nausea. You almost thought you would throw up when you felt Taehyung sag against you, pressing his chest into your back as he inhaled through his nose, letting out a shaky exhale with each breath he took. He was _smelling_ you. Tears welled up in your eyes as panic overtook your entire body, wanting so bad just to get away, but you were trapped.

“Angel, eat.”

His words were simple, but all you heard was the underlying malice in his voice. You didn’t want to anger Taehyung, so you grabbed the fork with shaky hands, cutting yourself a piece of the waffle and placing it in your mouth. Your shoulders shook with sobs as tears started to stream down your face.

Of course, the food was delicious.

“Shh…” Taehyung whispered into your hair, gently swaying you both side to side as you dropped the fork on the plate with a loud clang. Taehyung pressed a gentle kiss into the side of your head. Though his lips were warm, you felt frozen to the core when you felt his legs wrap around yours, an aching hardness pressing into the small of your back.

“It’s okay, don’t cry. You’re where you belong now Y/N. Now you can finally be loved and worshiped the way you should be, the way you _deserve_ to be.” Taehyung chuckled softly, and it took all your willpower to not move away when Taehyung’s lips brushed your ear. “Because he’ll never love you like I can.”


End file.
